


Goodbye, Old Friend

by yourebrilliant



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I think of them as my friends</i> Neal has on old friend to say goodbye to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Old Friend

After their emotional adventures, Peter had decided that, for once, the paperwork could wait till the next morning.

‘Wanna come over for dinner?’ Peter asked as they headed out. ‘El’s making…something,’ he finished awkwardly.

Neal laughed. ‘And I’m sure it’ll be “something” delicious,’ he replied, ‘but I can’t tonight. Got something to do.’

He could see Peter watching him out of the corner of his eye, see the old suspicion warring with his new attempt at trust. Finally, trust won out. ‘Sure,’ Peter said, clapping him on the shoulder. ‘Door’s open if you change your mind,’ he said.

‘Thanks.’ Neal nodded solemnly and waved goodbye. It would have been nice to eat with the Burkes, but Neal had a good friend to say goodbye to.

 _I think of them as my friends_. That was what he had told Peter about his aliases. And he did. He had to think of them as real people so other people would be convinced. And, like real people, when they had to leave, he wanted to know they would be okay. He wanted to say goodbye.

Pouring himself a glass of wine, Neal made his way out to the balcony of his suite in June’s beautiful home. What was George going to do? Move, Neal decided. George would move out to the suburbs, buy a terraced house with a patio for him and Nancy to watch the sun set in the summer. Get a dog. Dylan was old enough for a pet now, a big friendly dog with bright eyes and soft fur. Neal smiled, charmed by this vision of George’s future. He raised his glass, ‘Goodbye George, thanks for all the help,’ and took a drink.

He stayed on the balcony for a while, sipping his wine and remembering adventures with George. As he did, he wondered about the finale he was giving him. It seemed right somehow, but he had to admit it was a far cry from the send off he had given Steve Tabernacle. Was it Dylan and Nancy that made George different? Or had something changed in him?

Suddenly feeling old and alone, Neal made his way back inside and found his cell. Peter answered on the second ring.

‘Peter Burke.’ Neal smiled.

‘It’s me,’ he said, cheered by the knowledge that he would never have to identify himself to either of the Burkes. ‘Is that door still open?’

There was a pause and then Peter was back, chuckling at something. ‘Sure is,’ he reported cheerfully. ‘El’s still mixing things in the kitchen so you’ve got time.’

Neal grinned broadly. ‘I’ll bring the wine,’ he said, already reaching for his jacket.

He could _hear_ Peter roll his eyes. ‘I _do_ buy wine, you know.’

Neal scoffed. ‘No, you buy alcoholic grape juice,’ he retorted.

‘That’s the same thing!’ Peter cried. Neal could imagine him throwing his phone-free hand up in exasperation.

‘I’ve got a Cabernet Savuignon that disagrees,’ he challenged, his free hand hovering over the bottleneck as he waited for Peter’s response. When it came, he was not disappointed.

‘Bring it.’


End file.
